


Rocket

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dean is a Tease, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Song fic, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dances to Beyoncé's <em>Rocket</em>, and Castiel thinks he's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean is glad they live in a house away from a ton of people. During the day people are gone, and they only get home late into the night.

The reason Dean says this is because of the music blasting through the speakers as he dances in front of a seated Castiel.

__

“Let me sit this ass on you  
Show you how I feel  
Let me take this off  
Will you watch me?  
That's mass appeal  
Don't take your eyes  
Don't take your eyes off it  
Watch it, babe  
If you like you can touch it, baby  
Do you, do you wanna touch it, baby?”

Dean sits in Castiel’s lap, taking his shirt off as he grinds down. Castiel’s hands reach out to touch Dean’s hips, but Dean doesn’t let him guide, just lets his hands rest there.

__

“Grab a hold,  
Don't let go  
Let me know  
That you ready  
I just wanna  
Show you now  
Slow it down  
Go around  
You rock hard  
I rock steady.”

Castiel’s fingers grip his hips harder, mouth parted as Dean dances in his lap, rocking his hips. Castiel’s fingertips dance over the waistband of his pants.

__

“And rock right up to the side of my mountain  
Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak  
And reach right into the bottom of my fountain  
I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep  
Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow  
Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe  
Don't wash me over until my well runs dry  
Send all your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me.”

Dean sings along, grabbing Castiel’s hands and moving the warm palms over his chest, putting them on his ass. Castiel watches in awe, and Dean cranks the music up louder, moves a little faster.

__

“Rock it 'til waterfalls  
Rock it 'til waterfalls  
Rock it 'til waterfalls  
Bathe in these waterfalls  
I do it like it's my profession  
I gotta make a confession  
I'm proud of all this bass  
Could you put it in your face  
By the way if you need a personal trainer or a therapist  
I can be your piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer  
Anything else that you may read between the lines  
You and I create  
Rockets and waterfalls.”

Dean stands up, and Castiel whines as he can’t touch. Dean strips his pants off slowly, teasingly, and judging by Castiel’s hungry eyes, he’s doing something right. He turns around so Castiel can see the fabric pull over the swell of his ass.

__

“So rock right up to the side of my mountain  
Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak  
And reach right into the bottom of my fountain  
I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep  
Then dip me under where you can feel my river flow and flow  
Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe  
And wash me over until my well runs dry  
Send all your sins all over me, babe, me, babe, me  
Hard  
Rock steady rock hard  
Rock steady rock hard  
Rock steady rock hard  
Rock steady.”

Dean gets back in his lap, cupping his cheeks, pulling his face in close to kiss him slowly, seductively. He sucks on Cas’ tongue, licking into his mouth, biting down his jaw, the lobe of his ear.

__

“Don't you know that I give you  
The loving if you need it  
I give you my word  
You can believe it  
Your love feels like  
All four seasons  
Growing inside me  
Life has a reason  
Swimming in my love, your love lifting  
Higher harder  
Got me screaming to the lord, boy  
Kiss me  
Pray we don't overflow  
Baby, I know you can feel it pulse  
Keeping the peak of my waterfall  
Rock it, baby, rock it, baby, rock it 'til the water falls down.”

Dean’s knees bracket Castiel’s hips, and he thrusts their pelvises together until it gets too much, kisses Castiel because there’s so much love and lust flowing under his skin that it feels like he’s going to explode if something doesn’t happen soon.

“Damn,” Castiel whispers along with the music, and Dean huffs a breathless laugh, throwing his head back and moaning as Castiel brings his hips up to meet Dean’s. Dean leans back down to kiss Cas passionately as the song ends, and as it reaches the climax of the ending, so do they.

Castiel is still fully clothed, and Dean’s wearing his boxers.

As the song tapers off, the sound of their heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard. Castiel holds just under Dean’s ass, and Dean’s gripping the roots of Castiel’s hair like it’s a life line. His thighs shake, and Castiel's shuddering through his orgasm, too.

He calms down enough to slump into Castiel’s hold. He kisses Dean on the forehead, eyelids, then finally chastely on the mouth.

“You are so beautiful,” Castiel whispers, and Dean hums, smiling dazedly. “You better turn the speakers off or you’ll be listening to your entire playlist while we sit here.”

“I don’t know, I think a little Partition is always a good nighttime song,” Dean rasps, and Castiel laughs, gaze darkening, grip tightening.

“If you’re up for it, I would very much enjoy that.”

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
